TheTruth
by Fruittrees
Summary: Marinette has left school. Ladybug takes longer to get to the battles. During an interview, Ladybug asks for the phone to be turned off, before she drops her transformation and practically yells the truth in a startled Alya’s face.
1. TheTruth:CanHurt

It had been a couple of months now since Marinette had transferred to one of the boarding schools on the other side of the city. Class was finally peaceful. Peaceful but gloomy. Why was every one so sad? It was only Marinette, did she really bring that much joy to the class? Even when she was trying to convince everyone that Lila was lier?

These days it seemed that only Lila smiled. But that was different, it just didn't have the same warmth as Marinette's.

Akumas in their class was almost a daily occurrence now, and Ladybug seemed to be taking her time to get to the fight. More time than usual. Alya noticed this was becoming a reoccurring pattern. Akuma would show up calling for the hero's miraculous and revenge on someone, then Chat Noir would appear and try to distract them until Ladybug showed up. It was taking her between 10-30 minutes just to show. Alya wondered why.

She posted an article on her blog, pondering why and asking for an interview for answers. She wasn't exactly expecting one, but it was worth a shot. Ladybug had started to become detached from the Ladyblog lately.

A few days later Alya was sitting in her room talking over the phone to none other than Lila, who was saying she was sure she could set up an interview with Ladybug for her, when there came a tap at the window. When Alya saw it was Ladybug, she quickly finished her conversation and let her in.

"I saw your post about my tardiness and requesting an interview. Well, here I am." Ladybug stated calmly as she climbed through the window.

"Wha- no way! For real?" The brunette squealed.

With a nod from Ladybug, she began rushing round her room, gathering her phone a note book and a pen. Finally she sat down on the bed, leaving the chair for the hero.

"So, its been a while since I last interviewed you. Lady bloggers have been wondering about the latest akuma battles, most have noticed that it's taking longer each time for you and Chat Noir to de-akumatize them, why is that?"

"Well with each battle Hawkmoth seems to be getting more and more desperate, therefore he is making stronger and deadlier akumas. Of course it doesn't help that it's taking me longer than in the past to arrive."

"Speaking of which, why is it taking you so long to turn up to akuma attacks these days?" Alya asked now in full reporter mode.

"Oh, um, you see I had to transfer to a different school." The heroine replied nervously.

"Oh, I know this is a little personal, but do you mind if I ask why?"

"Well, you see this new girl joined my class, and lied to everyone about her amazing life. I didn't believe it for a second, and when I tried to disprove her, she turned all my friends against me."

"Wow, I didn't know. I'm so sorry, I hope things get better."

"I'm sure they will. I mean I have much better friends now."

"That's good to hear,"

"I'm glad you think so. Can you please turn your phone off for a minute? I want to tell you something very personal." Ladybug sounded dead serious.

"Um, sure," Alya turned her phone of and rested it on the bed beside her. "But what could you possibly want to tell me?"

"The truth. Alya I chose you for the Fox miraculous because you were my best friend at the time. The fox miraculous is the miraculous of illusion, and in a way lies. You being that holder should be able to spot lies, but you can't."

"What are you..."

"Tiki, spot's off!"

A flash of pink later and there sat none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right where the famous hero of Paris, Ladybug had been sitting. Across from her sat a very shocked and horrified Alya. The room was silent for a few seconds as Alya began to realise the true weight of her words.

"Mar-Marinette, wh-what just happened?" Alya was not usually a stutterer, but finding out her supposed best friend was also her idol was a shock to the system. Then Ladybug's words really sank in. It hit her like a tone of bricks.

Ladybug had had to transfer schools because of the new girl being a lier. Ladybug had her friends turned against her, for trying to disprove the lies. Ladybug was Marinette. Alya and the others had been Marinette's friends.

"Oh-oh my god, M-Marinette, I sorry, y-you hate L-Lila, a-and you're Ladybug, s-so L-Lila..."

"...Isn't my best friend. _You_ were Ladybug's best friend, even if you didn't know it. Why do you think I favoured the Ladyblog so much? Gave _you_ the exclusive interviews?" She paused to take a quick breath, "Tell me, why-o-why was I so adamant that she was a lier from the very beginning? I'll tell you why, because she was lying about me!"

Alya just sat there dumbfounded as the bluenette continued her rant.

"I told you to check your sources. I asked you where was your proof. You just asked me the same questions, and when I made a scene about to disprove her, she would start with the whole sob story! Then no one would even listen to me! Me, who the whole class has known for at least a year, in same cases since childhood. No, you all believed the new girl over your "everyday Ladybug". Do you honestly believe that I would threaten someone in the bathroom? That I would do all of this out of jealousy? You and the whole class disgust me! And Adrien is not much better. He knew! But he told me to let it go, because her lies were not hurting anyone! Well I'll tell you what they were hurting me. But I'm the one expected to hide the pain. I'll tell you what, it was _her_ who threatened _me _in the bathroom, I almost got akumatized! But no, I can't afford to be akumatized, I have to stay strong, even if no one knew why. Did you really never wonder "Why has Marinette ever been akumatized"?

It's not because of my sweet nature and happy attitude, it's because I'm Ladybug!"

By the time she was out of breath, Alya had tears rolling down her cheeks. She had never ment any harm to the pigtailed girl. She could not even imagine the amount of suffering Marinette had been through. She had been a terrible best friend. Was she even that any more? Before she had de-transformed, Ladybug had said she had "much better friends now" did she mean it?


	2. ShortAuthorsnote

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. This idea just popped into my head and I thought why not? I've been meaning to write for a while but haven't got around to it. Bye, Fruittrees out.


	3. TheTruth:CanSetYouFree

Alya walked to school with her head down. As she walked she thought a lot about what had happened the night before. How could she have missed the way her friend was hurting? How Lila's promises never actually happened? How Marinette never truely saw Ladybug in action? Even being a reporter did not prepare her for all those bombs that where dropped on her last night.

Finally, Alya found herself at the bottom of the school steps. It was still quite early, so there wasn't many people about, just a few early birds waiting for friends. She made her way to the top trying not to look suspicious as she slipped inside.On her way to the classroom Alya made a quick detour to the locker room to stash her bag and get her books for the first lesson.

Alya sighed as she sat down in her seat. Next to what should of been Marinette's, but was now Lila's empty seat. It took nearly ten minutes for her classmates to start filtering in through door. All of them giving her funny looks. She could't deal with this now so she shut her eyes. Hoping everyone got the message to leave her alone.

Finally, Alya heard a slight 'thud' coming from the seat next to her be fore she heard the voice.

"Hey Alya. Are you ok? You look really tired." The sympathy in Lila's voice now seemed so false that Alya wondered how she had ever missed it.

The bespectacled girl only gave a "hrmph" in acknowledgement to the italian's comment.

The lier plowed on as if she hadn't heard Alya. "Why did you have to hang up last night? Did something happen afterward? You didn't ring me back." Now that Alya knew, she could hear the poison hidden beneath the sympathetic tones. She shuddered before replying.

"Just some things came to light after I was talking to you."

"Yeah, what kind of things?"

"The truth." Alya said matter of factly.

"The truth about what?"

"About you and what you did to Marinette."

"What are you talking about? Did she threaten you like she did me? Oh I'm so sorry if she..."

"No! She did not threaten me. Just like she did not threaten you. It was you who threatened her, you lying bitch!" The bespectacled girl cut her off.

"Alya! I thought you were my friend! How could you say such mean things?" Lila said as she turned on the now obviously fake waterworks. Alya wondered how she had ever believed them before.

"Oh come on! You crying is fake and you know it. I spoke to Ladybug last night, and she told me that you are not friends with her, _and _that she has called you out on this before!"

By this time several people were staring at the obviously mad Alya and the and the seemingly distraught Lila. There were several murmurs that sounded like "Ladybug's called her out for lying?" and "not friends with Ladybug," but Alya wasn't really paying attention to the word. All she could think about was how each and every one of those murmurs belonged to someone who believed Lila over Marinette.

"Is everything ok here?" Asked a rather startled blond as he walked into the classroom.

"No, it's not. I just found out last night that this two faced bitch has been lying about my best friend for months! Oh, hang on. You knew this whole time, didn't you?" Alya was now yelling at a flabbergasted Adrien. "You knew, and you didn't do anything. The least you could of done was talk to me so Marinette had some support! Was that so much for you?"

With that Alya stormed out of the class right before the bell rang. What did she care if she was away from school for a day, when her best friend had been gone for months.

**A.N.**

**I know it's shorter but I have a slight case of writers block. Probably only one chapter left.**


	4. TheTruth:CanHeal

**A.N. I had someone asking to have story come from other point of views, while it is a good idea this story is about Alya and how she reacts to the truth. Sorry.**

**Also can people stop telling me what the plot should be. It is my fic, and my ideas. As I stated last chapter this will probably be the last. There will not be enough time for an akuma.**

**But here you go the third and last chapter of "The Truth"**

Alya stormed out of the building with not much thought on where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get as for away as possible from that manipulative lier.

Eventually she slowed down as she came across the gates to one of the more prestigious art schools in Paris. She didn't know what made her come here, but it just felt...right. She turned and looked across the road to the park opposit. Maybe she could sit and think at the base of one of those big trees for awhile?

That kind of idea didn't usually appeal to the headstrong journalist, but after the last 24 hours, Alya needed some quiet time to think. So she crossed over to the park and immediately went and sat down at the base of a large tree. Not knowing or caring why, she made sure she had an unobstructed view of the school gates.

A few hours later and Alya was still sitting with her back against the tree, going over the Ladyblog from the moment Lila arrived to now. After realising how much content on there had been influenced by Lila, Alya had tears rolling down her cheek. Her career as a journalist was almost certainly ruined because she hadn't checked her sources. Just as Marinette had said.

Suddenly the sound of bells filled the air and Alya checked the time on her phone. Her school would of ended an hour ago but it seemed this one went for longer. The gates swung open letting the day students go home and the boarding ones go for a walk or shopping with friends. As Alya watched the students disperse, she saw a familiar pair of bluenette pigtails.

So this was where Marinette had transferred to. Honestly, it made sense, Marinette had lots of skills in the creativity department. Making sure she wasn't seen she got up and followed the super heroine down the street. It was saddening to see that Marinette was not alone. In fact she was surrounded by a group of pretty girls, all giggling about something.

You could pretty much tell what their art forms where from their outfits. The brunette would of found it fun to watch if her heart wasn't breaking at the sight. Marinette really had found new and better friends.

The blogger followed the group as the headed down the street, she couldn't help but notice how Marinette was more reserved than the other girls. The bluenette walked along shoulders drooped and head down, only contributing to the conversation occasionally. This gave Alya hope. Maybe Marinette still wanted to be her friend? After all she was never like that before (unless she was upset or Adrien was nearby) around her old friends.

After awhile Alya relisesd that they girls wher making a round of all their homes.They kept using the back streets instead of the main roads where all the shops were. Every few minutes the group would stop and everyone would hug or say goodbye to one particular girl before she disappeared inside a house.

Eventually Marinette was the only one left of the group of friends that walked home. Alya kept following as those familiar pigtails turned around a corner. When the brunette turned the corner she nearly ran straight into the smaller girl. Bright blue eye staring suspiciously at her.

"Why are you following me? How did you even find me?" The words spoken were calm yet questioning.

"I-ah, um, I swear I don't know how I found you. I needed to get out of class, so I went for a walk and for some reason I was drawn to your new school. I followed because I want to talk to you, and not just like this but how we used too."

"What, how you ripped my heart in two by taking Lila's side?"

"No! How it was before Lila showed up. When we were best friends."

"Hmph, some best friend, taking the word of a stranger over you 'best friend', I still can't believe you did that."

She emphasised her words with air quotes.

"I get it now and I'm sorry. Sorry I didn't believe you, sorry I didn't stand up for you and I'm sorry I hurt you so much! I just want everything between us to go back to the way they were before Lila."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Alya confirmed.

"Even secret identities?"

"Well... maybe not everything. Just let me make it up to you please!" By this point Alya was on the point of tears.

"Well, if you put it that way I will forgive, but you have to earn back my trust."

"O-okay, I can do that."

"Also, promise me one thing."

"What?" The taller girl sounded almost scared.

"From now on no more secrets between us, and always trust the other tells nothing but the truth. Deal?" Marinette held out her hand and Alya, who had tear rolling down her cheeks, took it and then pulled the bluenette into a hug.

"Deal."

**A.N. That seems like a good as place as any to leave this story. What do you think?**

**This chapter took awhile to get out because I had a case of writers block, then I left all technology behind when I went on a Cadet camp for a week, add in some laziness and catching up on reading fanfics after that and you end up with a three week gap between chapters.**

**This is the last chapter of this little fic, but I promise I will be back. I may take some time, because I will be planning out the story lines better and getting to some action.**


End file.
